


[ORG] A Thousand Ways to Meet You

by pusseidon, uchuujintachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusseidon/pseuds/pusseidon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuujintachi/pseuds/uchuujintachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jalan manapun yang kita ambil, jika kita ditakdirkan bertemu, kita pasti bertemu.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ORG] A Thousand Ways to Meet You

Oleh : Aditya Rizqi F.

“ _Jalan manapun yang kita ambil, jika kita ditakdirkan bertemu, kita pasti bertemu_.”  
“Dug... Dug... Dug...,” suara bola basket beradu dengan permukaan tanah. Dalam gerak lambat, seorang cowok menggiring bola ke arah ring sembari tertawa sementara teman-temannya yang lain berusaha merebut bola darinya. Cahaya jingga matahari memantul di permukaan kulit mereka yang berkeringat.  
Sementara itu, seorang cowok duduk di pinggir lapangan. Diam tak bergerak, begitu kontras bila dibandingkan dengan pemandangan di tengah lapangan. Cowok itu diam menyaksikan orang-orang yang sedang bermain, perlahan ia menyentuh lengan kanannya yang diselubungi gips dan tergantung lemas.  
Sebulan yang lalu, tangannya patah ketika ia tengah bermain basket. Kini ia khawatir, khawatir jika ia tak sembuh dan tak bisa bermain basket lagi. Kalaupun ia sembuh, pasti butuh waktu yang lama dan ia takut jika lupa cara bermain basket.  
“Es krim?” seorang cewek menyodorkan sebungkus es krim cokelat.  
Pemuda itu menengadah. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang cewek yang tidak dikenalnya. Cewek itu diam memandang orang-orang yang bermain basket.  
“Nggak, makasih,” sahut si cowok.  
“Padahal es krim itu enak,” kata cewek itu. Ia duduk di samping si cowok dan membuka bungkus es krim dan menjilatinya seorang diri.  
“Aku takut,” kata si cowok, entah kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu pada orang yang baru ditemuinya.  
“Kamu takut sama aku?” si cewek tak habis pikir mengapa cowok di sebelahnya itu takut padanya. Apakah cowok itu takut kalau si cewek akan meracuninya? Cewek itu memandangi es krim yang ada di tangannya dengan mimik serius. Si cowok tergelak melihat ekspresi wajah si cewek.  
“Bukan itu.” Cowok itu menghela napas. “Aku takut nggak bisa main lagi,” keluh si cowok. Cewek itu memperhatikan lengan kanan si cowok lalu berpaling menengadahkan kepala. Bayangan daun-daun jatuh di wajah dan bahunya.  
“Aku takut, kalau kelamaan cedera... aku bakalan lupa gimana caranya main basket.” Si cowok lagi-lagi menghela napas. Cewek itu hanya diam sambil menghabiskan es krimnya. Ia diam, namun ada sesuatu yang bergerak, berputar-putar, dan berjumpalitan di dalam kepalanya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang sebaiknya ia ucapkan pada cowok itu. Lalu sebersit nada mengalun di pikirannya.  
“Refleksi dari ketakutan adalah bayangan dari ketiadaan,” si cewek mengucapkan satu bait lagu yang pernah ia dengar dalam bahasa asing. Ia mengambil spidol dari dalam tasnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di stik es krimnya. Ia meletakkan stik es krim itu di samping si cowok dan pergi.  
Si cowok memperhatikan cewek itu dari belakang. Ia melihat cewek itu berjalan dengan gaya berjalan seperti diseret. Cowok itu memungut stik es krim itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Pada stik es krim itu tergambar dua titik kecil dan sebuah garis yang melengkung ke atas.  
***  
“Defence!” suara Yamamura-sensei—pelatih basket SMA Kitakami bergema di gelanggang olahraga. Hari ini adalah pertandingan semi final kejuaraan basket nasional antar SMA yang mempertemukan SMA Kitakami dengan SMA Shiranui. Para pemain silih berganti menyerang, bertahan, mencetak poin demi poin. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sampai peluit akhir kuarter kedua berbunyi, mereka saling mengejar raihan poin. 40-48 untuk SMA Shiranui.  
Di ruang ganti, para pemain Kitakami tampak sangat frustasi. Meski bisa mengimbangi permainan, tapi mereka tahu siapa Shiranui. Runner-up Winter Cup tahun lalu bukan cuma sebuah gelar. Mereka merasa, ketika kuarter ketiga dimulai, poin mereka akan tertinggal semakin jauh.  
“Ayolah, hanya segini kemampuan kalian?” tanya Kyoya. Dia sudah tak tahan dengan atmosfer penuh tekanan di ruang ganti.  
“Kyo-kun, kita bukan tandingan Shiranui, terima saja,” ujar Asami sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk basah. Tachibana, Umehara, Yukimoto, dan para pemain cadangan mengangguk setuju.  
“Kalian takut?” tanya Yamamura-sensei.  
“Bukan takut, cuma—  
“Kita tahu batasan kita,” sambar Tachibana memotong kalimat yang diucapkan Yamamoto.  
“Itu sama saja. Dengar, ada yang pernah bilang ini padaku, Refleksi ketakutan adalah bayangan dari ketiadaan,” kata Kyoya sembari menggenggam stik es krim miliknya dengan erat. “Kalau kita takut, kita nggak bakal dapat apa yang kita inginkan. Kayak sekarang, kita semua takut kalah, nggak ada yang namanya menang kalau kalian terus begini. Kalau kita mau menang, kita hadapi mereka. Nggak ada pemenang tanpa pertarungan,” seru Kyoya lagi. Entah kenapa, ketika ia melihat gambar di stik es krim miliknya, semangatnya selalu muncul kembali.  
“Kyo-senpai, lagi sehat, kan?” tanya Yamamoto sambil menunjuk seniornya itu.  
“Yah, kukira, Kyo-kun ada benarnya juga,” sahut Asami. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menyeringai. “Mudah-mudahan jimatmu bisa memberi kita keajaiban,” sahutnya sambil menunjuk stik es krim di tangan Kyoya.  
“Dia selalu memberiku keajaiban,” kata Kyoya sambil tersenyum.  
Perlahan, senyum kembali menghiasi wajah anak-anak Kitakami. Bukan senyum pasrah, tapi senyum siap bertempur. Mata mereka berkilat penuh semangat.  
“Oke, kita bakal memberikan Shiranui perlawanan yang nggak bakal mereka bayangkan dari tim kuda hitam macam kita. KITAKAMI!” teriak Yamamura-sensei.  
“FIGHT!” balas para pemain sebelum meninggalkan ruang ganti di bawah pimpinan Asami dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.  
Kuarter ketiga dimulai. Shiranui mulai memberi tekanan, tapi duet Tachibana-Umehara milik Kitakami berdiri menjulang di bawah ring dan menggagalkan beberapa usaha mereka mencetak poin. Sebaliknya, Kyoya dan Yamamoto berhasil mendulang poin, Asami juga sesekali memberi kejutan dengan lemparan tiga poin yang menakjubkan. Menjelang pertengahan kuarter keempat, permainan semakin sengit menjurus kasar. Beberapa kali kedua tim melakukan pelanggaran. Tiga puluh detik sebelum kuarter keempat usai, Shiranui memimpin tipis 80-82. Mereka sudah melupakan penyerangan dan berkumpul di wilayah mereka sendiri, mencoba bertahan dari gempuran Kyoya, Asami, dan Yamamoto.  
Bola hanya berputar-putar di antara ketiganya, mereka berusaha mencari celah untuk merangsek dan mencetak poin kemenangan mereka. “Lima belas detik lagi!” teriak Yamamoto saat ia mengoper bola ke Kyoya. Kyoya memejamkan kedua matanya saat bola berhasil ia tangkap dengan baik. Dia membiarkan jemarinya merasakan tekstur bola yang kasar. Dengan penuh harap, Kyoya melakukan jump shot tiga poin pertamanya. Semua terjadi dalam gerak lambat saat bolanya meluncur dengan mulus ke dalam ring bersamaan dengan peluit tanda kuarter empat berakhir, tak ada satupun pemain yang bergerak. Mereka semua menahan napas menunggu keputusan wasit mengenai lemparan Kyoya.  
“Basket count! Pertandingan selesai!” teriak wasit yang disambut teriakan penuh rasa lega dari anak-anak Kitakami. Mereka berlarian di lapangan sambil berpelukan. Asami bahkan menangis. Ini akan jadi final pertama dan terakhirnya sebelum mengundurkan diri dari tim, mengingat ia satu-satunya anak kelas tiga di tim ini. Saat anak-anak lain hendak menyerbu ke arahnya, Kyoya menghindar dan berlari menuju bench dan mengambil stik es krim yang ia selipkan di tas olahraganya. Dikecupnya stik itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang sebelum akhirnya ia diguyur tiga botol air mineral oleh Asami, Yamamoto, dan Tachibana sambil tertawa bahagia  
***  
Keesokan harinya, saat pulang sekolah, Kyoya bersama anggota tim basket berkumpul di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Begitu mereka sampai, mereka langsung memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Kyoya hanya termenung, memikirkan kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan cewek yang memberikannya stik es krim.  
“Kyo-senpai, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Yamamoto saat menyadari hanya Kyoya yang tampaknya tak begitu bersemangat dengan perayaan ini.  
“Aku baik-baik saja,” jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang. Asami berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengangkat gelas miliknya ke udara. “Untuk pahlawan Kitakami,” ujarnya sambil mengangkat gelas itu lebih tinggi dan mengerlingkan matanya ke Kyoya sebelum meminum isinya. Tindakan Sang Kapten diikuti tiga orang yang lain dan membuat wajah Kyoya bersemu merah..  
“Pahlawan? Kau terlalu berlebihan, Asami-senpai,” ujar Kyoya sopan.  
“Menurutku itu nggak berlebihan. Lemparanmu menyelamatkan kita semua,” ujar Tachibana.  
“Juga semangatnya,” timpal Umehara.  
“Tapi, lawan kita di final bakalan lebih berat dari Shiranui. Akademi Zaizen, juara Winter Cup dan tim yang diprediksi bakal jadi juara di kejuaraan ini,” ujar Kyoya sebelum ia menggigit ujung pizza bertabur jamur dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.  
“Kita bisa,” seru Asami sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya yang berwarna kelabu berkilat penuh semangat.  
“Kita akan memberikan hadiah kelulusan buat Asami-senpai. Titel juara kayaknya bagus, iya, kan?” tanya Yamamoto yang dijawab dengan anggukan yang lain. Kyoya kembali menggigit pizza sambil memainkan ponselnya.  
“Sejak kita masuk final, ponselku selalu bergetar tiap menit,” keluh Kyoya.  
“Penggemar kita bertambah,” jawab Asami kalem sembari menyeruput milkshake cokelatnya. Kyoya menghela napas sambil menyeruput lemon tea miliknya. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap cewek itu jadi salah satu orang yang memberinya semangat setiap hari melalui sms.  
“Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat benda itu di kuil mana? Sepertinya sangat manjur, aku juga mau, untuk ujian tertulisku,” tanya Asami. Ia merebut stik es krim itu dari saku baju Kyoya dan memperhatikannya dengan cermat. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat gambar tersenyum yang ada di stik es krim itu.  
“Kuil? Enak saja. Aku dapat ini dari cewek,” seru Kyoya. Ia berusaha merebutnya kembali namun gagal.  
“HAH? CEWEK? ANAK KITAKAMI?” teriak Tachibana.  
“Bukan. Aku nggak tahu dia sekolah di mana,” jawab Kyoya, “dan pelankan suaramu sedikit, Bodoh,” lanjutnya sambil mendelik ke arah temannya itu.  
“Sudah dicari?” tanya Yamamoto.  
“Sudah, tapi tetap nggak ketemu. Yah, kalau emang takdirnya bertemu, pasti bakal bertemu lagi. Ada seribu jalan ke Roma,” ujar Kyoya enteng.  
“Hah? Apa maksudmu?” tanya Umehara.  
“Maksudnya, kalau takdirnya bertemu pasti bertemu. Kalau memang sudah takdirnya pergi ke Roma, lewat jalan mana saja pasti ke Roma,” jawab Kyoya.  
“Asami-senpai, pinjam stiknya,” ujar Tachibana. Begitu mendapat stik tersebut, Tachibana menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil bergumam, “semoga Akari mau jadi pacarku.”  
“Sudah kubilang ini bukan jimat untuk itu!” seru Kyoya kesal. Obrolan mereka langsung berubah menjadi obrolan mengenai stik es krim itu dan cewek yang memberikannya. Tak lama, obrolan mereka terhenti saat sekelompok cewek-cewek berseragam Kitakami tampak memandangi mereka dari meja sebelah. Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut ponytail berdiri dan menghampiri meja Kyoya.  
“Hai, selamat ya sudah masuk final,” serunya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kyoya.  
“Makasih,” ujar Kyoya sambil membalas uluran tangannya.  
“Kyoya-kun, boleh minta alamat surelmu, nggak?” tanya gadis itu tanpa malu-malu. “Aku juga, Kyoya-kun,” seru gadis yang lain. Dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah mengerubungi meja Kyoya dan kawan-kawannya sambil cekikikan. Sebelum gerombolan itu mengganggu ketenangan restoran, Asami bergerak cepat dan berdiri di antara Kyoya dan para cewek.  
“Weits, tenang dulu, dong. Asal tahu saja ya, Kyo-kun sudah punya cewek yang dia suka,” seru Asami. Terdengar nada-nada kecewa dari gerombolan cewek itu. “Tapi, cewek itu menghilang dan memberikan ini ke Kyo-kun.” Asami mengangkat stik es krim itu supaya bisa di lihat oleh gerombolan cewek itu. Dia sengaja menutup gambar ‘ _smile_ ’ dengan tangannya. “ Nah, sekarang Kyo-kun lagi mencari cewek itu. Jadi, barang siapa di antara kalian yang bisa menebak gambar apa yang dibuat di sini, dia berarti cewek yang dicari Kyo-kun dan berhak buat berkencan dengannya minggu depan,” lanjutnya lagi.  
“Hei, aku nggak bilang begitu!” protes Kyoya namun tak digubris.  
“Gambar bola basket?” tebak cewek berambut ikal dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.  
“Gambar hati? Lebah? Kura-kura? Bintang?” tebak mereka beramai-ramai.  
“Bukan. Pikachu juga bukan,” jawab Asami saat seorang cewek hendak membuka mulutnya. Kyoya menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka kesal.  
“Gambar ‘ _smile_ ’?”  
Kyoya terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa cewek itu. Namun kecewa segera menyergapnya ketika ia mendapati bahwa bukan si gadis es krim yang mengatakan itu. Gadis itu adalah gadis ponytail yang menyapanya tadi.  
“Be—  
“Bukan!” kata Kyoya cepat memotong kata-kata Asami.  
Asami menatap Kyoya, kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti. “Maaf ya semuanya. Cewek yang dicari Kyoya bukan salah satu dari kalian.” Suara bernada kecewa kembali terdengar dari kerumunan gadis itu. Asami kembali ke tempat duduknya dan meletakkan stik es krim Kyoya di meja.  
Si gadis ponytail memperhatikan stik es krim di meja tim basket itu. Dia menggertakkan gigi, kesal karena gambar di stik es krim itu memang gambar wajah tersenyum. “Kyoya-kun, masih boleh minta alamat surel, kan?” tanya cewek itu.  
“Boleh,” kata Kyoya ramah. Saat mereka bertukar alamat surel, tangan si cewek dengan cepat meraih stik es krim itu dan menyelipkannya di saku kardigan yang ia pakai.  
“Makasih ya, semoga sukses di final,” ujar cewek itu. Dia kembali ke mejanya hanya untuk mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan restoran itu seorang diri. Kyoya menatap kepergiannya dengan curiga. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengannya.  
Si Cewek ponytail keluar dari restoran dengan wajah marah. Tangannya terkepal erat, menggenggam stik es krim Kyoya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu. Dia berjalan cepat dengan raut muka yang tertarik tegang. Sesaat kemudian ia berhenti di pinggir jalan dan melemparkan stik es krim Kyoya ke tempat sampah.  
***  
“Pertandingan final kejuaraan basket tingkat SMA,” Yuuko membaca sebuah selebaran yang tertempel di tiang listrik. ‘Basket,’ pikirnya. Kata itu membuatnya teringat seseorang. Seorang pemuda pemurung yang mencintai basket. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar pemuda itu sekarang?  
Yuuko terdiam, ia berpikir untuk menghadiri pertandingan itu. Siapa tahu pemuda itu juga datang untuk menonton. “Hari Minggu pukul 16.00 WIB,” baca Yuuko. Itu berarti nanti sore.  
Yuuko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. ‘Tidak, tidak,’ pikirnya. Ia tidak pernah tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu. Ia berpikir hal seperti itu tidak cocok untuknya.  
Yuuko berpaling dari selebaran itu lalu mulai berjalan pergi. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi wajah dari matahari. Belum juga tengah hari, tapi matahari sudah terasa begitu menyengat.  
Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah toko kelontong yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Di samping toko itu bertumpuk botol-botol dan besi-besi bekas.  
“Permisi!” panggil Yuuko.  
“Hmm?” jawab seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran di depan mesin kasir. “Stik bekas lagi? Sebentar ya!”

Yuuko duduk di meja belajarnya. Di sampingya berdiri sebuah miniatur rumah berukuran 50×30cm. Sebuah jam weker menunjukkan pukul 16.00, itu berarti pertandingan basket telah dimulai. Namun Yuuko sama sekali tidak ingin pergi. Ia sedang sibuk melengkapi miniatur rumah yang dibuat dari stik es krim.  
Ia ingin menambah balkon di sisi kiri dan memperlebar bagian belakangnya miniatur rumahnya. Waktu terus berlalu saat ia menempel satu persatu stik es krim di miniatur rumahnya. Lalu ia terdiam ketika mendapati sebuah stik es krim. Pada stik itu tergambar dua buah titik dan sebuah garis melengkung, membentuk sebuah wajah tersenyum.  
***  
Pertandingan final sudah memasuki pertengahan kuarter kedua. Tak seperti saat bermain di semi final, Kyoya bermain sangat buruk. Beberapa kali ia melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat lawannya mendulang poin.  
“Kyo-kun, fokus!” teriak Asami saat pemuda itu kembali gagal menangkap operan. Bola kembali direbut tim lawan. Kyoya merasa semangatnya hilang dan menguap di udara. Peluit kuarter kedua berbunyi. SMA Kitakami tertinggal cukup jauh, 40-58.  
“Kyoya, kau kenapa? Hari ini bener-bener lemes!” semprot Tachibana di ruang ganti. Kyoya hanya menekuk wajah sembari memainkan ujung seragam basketnya. “Cederamu kambuh?”  
“Aku nggak apa-apa. Maaf.” Ia tidak bisa fokus. Sebanyak apapun mencoba, tetap tidak bisa. Ia terus memikirkan stik es krimnya yang hilang beberapa hari lalu. Memikirkan mungkin dia tidak akan bertemu gadis itu lagi. Ada seribu jalan ke Roma. Tapi mungkin, cewek itu melalui jalan ke seribu satu.  
“Kau harus fokus! Ini final!” sahut Asami. Ada urat yang muncul di pelipisnya.  
Kyoya hanya diam. Yang bisa membuatnya fokus hanya gadis itu. Dia mengguyur kepalanya dengan sebotol air mineral seraya berkata, “Akumau cari angin dulu di luar.” Dia bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.  
***  
Yuuko masih tak mengerti kenapa dia berada di GOR tempat pertandingan final itu digelar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor menuju arena pertandingan. Dia menggenggam stik es krim itu dengan erat, seolah takut kehilangan. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.  
Yuuko terus berjalan, matanya menerawang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tak menyadari seseorang berjalan di depannya.  
“Oh!” pekik Yuuko. Wajahnya menghantam dada seorang pemuda. Ia terjungkal, rambutnya yang panjang berantakan menutupi wajahnya. ‘Stikku!’ pikirnya. Gadis itu sadar stiknya hilang. Dia berjongkok dan meraba-raba tanah.  
“Maaf.” Kyoya, si pemuda yang ditabrak berjongkok di depan Yuuko. “Ada yang jatuh?”  
“Ng-nggak,” ucap Yuuko singkat. Ia terus mencari dengan panik. Yuuko mengedarkan pandangan ke tanah lalu mendapati stik itu berada di depan si pemuda.  
Kyoya ikut mencari-cari sesuatu yang entah apa di tanah. Ia merasa tidak enak telah menghilangkan barang gadis itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat sesuatu di tanah. Sebuah stik es krim bergambar wajah tersenyum. Ia hendak mengambil stik itu namun si gadis telah mendahuluinya.  
Yuuko mengambil stik itu, merasa lega. Namun dengan segera, si pemuda mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Yuuko menengadah dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang pernah ditemuinya dua bulan yang lalu. Mata mereka bertemu, bertukar cerita dalam diam, dan membeku oleh satu sama lain.  
“ _Jalan manapun yang kita ambil, jika kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, kita pasti bertemu_.”  
~Selesai~


End file.
